Sims Big Brother 4
Sims Big Brother 4 is the fourth installment of the SBB franchise. It was once again hosted by Lauren Cross, with Crystal Ebershire returning for her second season to provide voice over narration. The show aired on GSRN. Houseguests Notes *Colors represent relative partners: Orange: Abby/Will, Aqua Blue: Allison/Ken, Red: Brock/Erica, Green: Gail/Ryan, Yellow: Collin/Blaze, Teal Melanie/Otis, Violet: Rebecca/Vanessa *'Abby/Will:' Dating Couple, Allison/Ken: Niece/Uncle, Brock/Erica: '''Exes, '''Collin/Blaze: '''Distant Cousins, Gail/Ryan: Mother/Son, Melanie/Otis: Married, Rebecca/Vanessa: '''Cousins *When a houseguest wins HOH during the first four weeks, their relative partner is automatically safe. Also, if a houseguest wins the POV, then their partner is also safe for the first four weeks *If two relative partners make it to the final two, then the winner will recieve $2,000,000, while the runner-up will recieve $750,000 *For the first time in SBB history, there will be a double eviction, where there will be a regular eviction, then an HOH comp, nominations, the POV comp and another eviction, all in one night. Week 1 *14 houseguests make their way into the Big Brother house, believing that they are the only pair to go for the grand prize of $2,000,000. *Erica lies about her occupation, saying that she is a makeup saleswoman, instead of a pornstar, as she reveals in the DR that she is "ashamed" *Otis pretends that he is divorced to take suspcian off him and Melanie, who are married in reality *Brock admits in a conversation with Erica that he considers Erica a "disgrace" and feels like he "doesn't even know her anymore" *Vanessa wins the first HOH competition of the season, entitled "Two is a Crowd", in which the houseguests had to pair up with a random houseguest to "connect" together like a magnet to velcro. Whichever pair stays connected together the longest has one of their partners win. Also, the person that the HOH is paired with in the competition is also immune from eviction. The HOH pairs are: Allison and Rebecca, Abby and Collin, Ken and Will, Melanie and Vanessa, Erica and Gail, and Otis and Ryan. Melanie and Rebecca are safe. *Vanessa tells Melanie and Rebecca that she thinks about putting up both Erica and Otis, as she feels they are both acting suspcious *The three girls then create an aliiance dubbed "The Chick Clique" *Abby, Brock, Erica, Melanie, Otis, Ryan and Will are on PB&J for the week in the competition "Alphabet Soup" *Vanessa nominates Erica and Otis for eviction *Otis tries to campaign to Vanessa and tries to get on their side. Vanessa tells this to the rest of her alliance, and Melanie is pleased with this, saying that Otis could be a good decoy for the alliance *Melanie wins the POV competition "Pulley-Push" *Despite being pressured by both Brock and Erica to use the veto, Melanie chooses to keep status quo and not use the veto, to take suspicion off of their alliance. *Otis touches base with Vanessa, confirming his safety in the game. Vanessa is confident that she has the votes wrapped up for Otis to stay *Erica, sensing her demise, wants to be "washed of all her sins" by the house pastor Ken before her eviction. Ken says that he "respects" Erica as a person *Erica is evicted by a vote of 9-2, with only Brock and Gail voting to keep her *Brock gives a tearful goodbye message, telling Erica that he still loves her and will always love her Week 2 *Allison becomes the new HOH in the competition "Majority Rules". Ken is safe from eviction *Blaze mentions to Allison that there might be a pairs twist, as he reveals that Collin is his distant cousin. Allison doesn't mention that Ken is her uncle for fear of "retribution" from the entire house *Brock, Gail, Ken, Melanie, Ryan and Vanessa are put on PB&J as a result of the "Cups Runneth Over" competition *Allison worries that both Brock and Ryan might be coming after her, after Melanie overhears them talking about honoring her for one week, then potentially blindsiding her next week. *Allison puts up Brock and Ryan for eviction, leading the two men to suspcisions that someone had overheard their conversation *Brock confronts Allison, and asks why he was nominated. Allison simply tells him that it's nothing personal, just game, leading Brock to think that someone else was in Allison's ear *Allison (HOH), Brock and Ryan (Nominees), Blaze, Gail and Vanessa (random draw) all compete in a NASCAR themed veto competition, entitled "Speed Racers". Troubles with his car and arguements with his fellow competitors led to Brock disqualifying himself. Ryan wins the veto. *Ryan makes a pact with Allison to take each other far in the game. Ryan also believes that Ken (Allison's partner would be a good pawn, however Allison is non-committal *Ryan uses the veto on himself and Allison puts up Abby as a pawn *Allison cooks up a mock "goodbye dinner" for Brock, leading to a huge blow-up between Melanie and Brock, with allegations being thrown around about both players' alliagences. *Brock is evicted by a unanimous 10-0 vote, despite Ryan having told Brock that he would still vote to keep him. Brock and Erica are the first pair to be completely eliminated Week 3 *Will becomes the new HOH in the competition "Most Likely To". Abby is safe *Will considers targeting Melanie and Otis, whom he believes may be together as allies *Allison, Blaze, Gail, Ken and Rebecca are on PB&J this week in the competition "BB BBQ" *Will nominates Melanie and Otis, under the assumption that they are partners *Melanie is frusterated that Will has found out, and tells him and Ryan that the reason she didn't use the veto on Otis in week one was because she finds him "non-trustworthy"